To get on better terms
by CrIms0n-wiNgs
Summary: Allen and Kanda have to go and search for innocence in Kanda's old home town "Japan" bad memories resurface and they have to rely on each other to solve them. If you notice any problems such as the lines between paragraphs are missing please mention to me
1. The mission

hello there :D

Man does not belong to me...if it was i would wish for this to be true -w-

* * *

To get on better terms

Allen woke up to someone banging loudly on his door. He climbed out of bed and got dressed. Just as he was about to open the door, it slammed open, and in popped a too energetic redhead. The door slammed Allen backwards, which resulted in him crashing into a pile of dishes which used to contain food.

The exact same redhead stopped and took a look around the room his eyes landing on the 15 year old boy lying on the floor on top of the dishes.

"Allen, what are you doing?"

"Ow...nothing lavi.....so, what brings you here so early lavi?"

Lavi brightened up as he heard that question and glomped Allen on his arm."

"You're going on a mission with Yuu-chan for a week; you need to find an innocence around this town in Japan."

"WHAATTTT??? WHY? WHY KANDA?!" Allen shouted.

"Oh come on Allen, Yuu isn't THAT bad!"

Hearing this Allen runs straight to Komui's office opening the door with a slam.

"KOMUI!!!!" the usually calm and collected Allen had snapped and the menacing aura almost equal to Kanda's was felt as a shiver went down every finder, exorcist or worker around the black order, except for the sleeping Asian in the chair currently taking a nap.

Allen being in the bad mood he was decided to bully him a bit, as he leaned in closer to Komui's ear he whispered

"Lenalees pregnant"

* * *

Somewhere else in headquarters lenalee was getting some goosebumps on her skin when she bumped into someone.

"oh Kanda just the person I was looking for, nii-san that you're going to be going to your home town to find an innocence" lenalee was telling this to kanda as he snapped at hearing those two words *home town*

he went ignored lenalee's question and stomped over to komui's office.

* * *

fire starts raging behind komui as an army of komurins suddenly appeared behind him and Allen quickly shuts the door sweat dropping at what he just said.

"LET ME GET THAT BASTARD THAT MADE MY DEAR LENALEE PREGNANT!!!"

A quick smack from Allen's deactivated crown clown slowed komui down,

"What was that for?!" replied komui while still trying to get out of the room and comfort lenalee

"i want to know why am I stuck on another mission with Bakanda for a week again!"

"It's because that's his home town he has a greater knowledge of the area than any other exorcists or finders" something he didn't mention was that he wanted Allen and Kanda to get more friendly since their relationship was destroying the headquarters.

Just as Allen was about to comment back to that Kanda stormed in kicking the door, making it slam into komui attaching him to the wall

"Che. Where is that idiot when you need him and what are u doing moyashi?"

"It's Allen Bakanda and I'm trying to get this door you just kicked off of komui, now help me out"

Kanda walked over and took one cut at the door, cutting both the door and komui's hat in half.

"There, now answer my question, what's this about me going back to my home town?"

Allen noticed that Kanda never asked anything about why he was going with him all Allen could think to say was -strange....-

As komui gingerly rubbed his back he responded in something of a tired tone "I'll let Allen fill that in for you"

As the two were kicked out by kourim Allen grabbed the door frame and said "by the way, nothing's wrong with lenalee" giving his evil grin.

Komui looked at the place where Allen used to be and on his face was written all over with confusion and shock but he just sighed and went back to his nap.

* * *

Well then :D its done! my first fanfic! even thought its a twee (yes i use the word twee) bit small.....its gonna get longer! i thank my editor Bev. tho i think this is the version she hadn't edited yet.........but anyhow :D plz rate and review and i will have chapter 2 up as soon as possible!

**Allen: I AM NOT THAT EVIL!!!**

**Shina: haha....Allen...have u ever seen your face while you're playing Poker?**

**Allen: -cough- well....its not that bad.........**

**Kanda: che, moyashi just let her make fun of you, its better that way.**

**Allen: shut up bakanda! its not like she didnt make fun of you either!**

**Kanda: i just dont like my hometown.**

***the bickering continues***

**Shina: well then now.......as i have already said plz rate and review....meanwhile i need to get these two stingy little *mumble mumble***

**Kanda and Allen: What was that you just said?**

**Shina: uhhh....nothing....BYE!!! **

**-RUNS AWAY AS FAST AS POSSIBLE-  
**


	2. Whats wrong?

Disclaimer: i do not own this anime/manga whose name i cannot mention due to some problem - -" you all know what it is though right?

* * *

As the two of them were "kindly escorted" out of Komui's room with the door closing behind them, all they did was turn and glare at each other. After 3 minutes of glaring

"Che" was all Kanda said before walking away as fast as possible. Leaving behind a very confused Allen who just stared blankly at him before he said

"h-hey Kanda…..Kanda!.....OI BAKANDA LISTEN TO ME!!!"

"WHAT WAS THAT MOYASHI?! CANT YOU LET ME HAVE MY PEACE!"

Allen thought that he and Kanda would have the usual routine of fighting verbally, then leading to physically but all Kanda did was seem to look at the floor and not face Allen.

"Don't you want to know what we need to do in Japan?"

"…" without a word Kanda turned around again and walked away ignoring all of Allen's yells.

"Geez, what's with him today" Allen sighed.

* * *

As Allen turned a corner to enter the cafeteria he bumped into Lenalee about to bring some of her coffee to the Black Order's lab, thus spilling all the piping hot coffee all over Allen's uniform. All heads turned to see a jumping Allen trying to get his coat off.

"EKKK! ALLEN IM SORRY!!!" shrieked a panicking Lenalee.

"I'm so sorry Allen" Lenalee said while trying to wash off the coffee stains from Allen's jacket.

"Nahh, it's ok. It was entirely my fault for not seeing you."

As Lenalee turned her head to look at Allen she noticed his empty, faraway look in his eyes.

"Allen? Are you ok? Did something happen...Allen?"

When Lenalee waved her hand in front of his face all he did was stare off into space, Lenalee then decided to take her leave and exited his room.

* * *

When Kanda reached his room he slammed the door behind him, startling finders and researchers around him. Taking off his jacket he put down Mugen and sat down on his desk, only to stand up and lay down on the bed.

_Home huh?_

Shaking his head he got back up and decided to head over to the training room to cool his mind.

* * *

As Allen was thinking of what had just happened recently he decided that all he needed was some rest and everything would be back to normal tomorrow.

Landing softly on the pillow he closed his eyes and let sleep take him over.

* * *

* * *

**The next morning**

As Allen and Kanda were getting ready to leave and enter the train that would bring them to Japan Lenalee and Lavi came to wish them good luck like they always did.

"YUU-CHAN~ GOOD LUCK~" yelled Lavi from the top of his lungs.

"Have a safe trip" Lenalee said while waving good-bye.

The train bellowed a warning stating that it was leaving soon, the two moved away as Kanda and Allen entered the train, Allen waving back while Kanda just went in.

* * *

**Shina: .....i think i have it fixed.......if there are no lines then mention that to me and ill try to solve it at once "again"**

**Allen: well that sure took alot of time....**

**Shina: that means less torture of memories for you then, now stop complaining**

**Kanda: arent i the one that has bad memories? not him.**

**Shina: ....good point....fine, less time to make Allen more evil**

**Allen: i never was evil as i have said before!**

**Kanda: to end this conversation quickly just rate and review, mention any problems if you see them.**

**Shina: thank youuuu :D  
**


	3. The arrival

**Disclaimer: i do not own DGM**

* * *

The train ride to Japan was more of a quiet trip rather than a fight that could have de-railed the train. There was no Lavi to cheer them up, no Lenalee to chat to and no other finders that accompanied them. As Kanda stared out of the window he noticed how every now and then Allen would give him a blank stare, meaning nothing yet something at the same time. Kanda always wondered what was hidden within those stormy eyes, the same eyes he would have to stare into this entire week spending time in his past with the person who owned those eyes.

* * *

Allen was wondering what had gotten into the -great- Kanda Yuu that would always complain about something however, this was a complete and utter mystery of why he was so quiet. What was very strange was how upon arrival Kanda hesitated to leave the train.

Seeing this Allen got off the train first and waited outside for him to step out.

While Allen was waiting all he could do was mutter "what's with him today."

* * *

The person who had first reported the akuma sighting was already there waiting for them. Kanda realized with a pang that he knew this person and wasn't very happy when said person ran up to greet them. Kanda could only hope to get rid of the akuma as soon as possible and leave this dreaded place. As if to answer his request an akuma appeared behind Allen not allowing any time for him to react, Kanda took out Mugen and killed it with a swift cut that left it lying dead before Allen's eyes.

"Damn moyashi, too slow for your own good "was all Kanda said before sheathing Mugen and walking briskly away.

"Bakanda! I was going to react but you butt into my fight!" yelled a flustered Allen for showing his mistake in front of the client.

As Allen sighed and followed the client to the designated place, he couldn't help but to think what was going through Kanda's mind at the moment as he glanced up to see Kanda walking in front of him with the client at the most front. Allen decided to ask some things from the client to include inside the report and ran ahead of Kanda.

"here we are" the client announced as a thick forest of pine stood in front of them, "this was where I saw the akuma and fled afterwards, I wouldn't want to see them again so I leave that up to you two" after saying this he left without another glance.

* * *

_So, I have to deal with this place once again, after many years of trying to forget about the past they still come back and haunt me. How many more years do I have to wait or cope with in order to get rid of them._ Such thoughts were flitting through Kanda's mind as he thought of the many ways he could kill the akuma and relieve his stress when his blade sliced through them.

"It's getting dark, let's stop here and continue the search for them tomorrow" Kanda commanded.

"I'm not tired though, you can go and rest, I'm going to keep on searching!" commented Allen as he kept cutting through the dense shrubbery.

"you are going to go back and rest, there is nothing here at the moment and us being here will only wear us out, it won't be much of a difference if we stayed or not." Replied Kanda as he slowly started making his way back relieved that they could take a short-cut through the forests and not have to go through the town. Only to notice that they couldn't take the same route back into the forests and they could only go through the towns.

_This means I'm going to have to avoid some people, that is, if they still remember . This is starting to become a tiresome job._

"oi! moyashi! Let's go b-" Kanda didn't get to finish his sentence as he noticed Allen standing in front of an immense tree that dropped pink blossoms gracefully all around him.

"hey Kanda, What kind of tree is this?" questioned Allen, as he turned around seeing that there was no answer only to see Kanda charging straight at the tree with Mugen drawn "Kanda!"

Upon hearing Allen's voice Kanda stopped just a few mere inches from the tree, turned and walked away melding together with the shadows of the forest as he headed back to the inn, leaving a very confused Allen. Seeing there was nothing he could do and understanding that him staying here wouldnt help him answer his questions he followed Kanda back towards the inn.

* * *

As the two exorcists left the clearing the tree started bathing the entire forest around them in an eerie light that seemed to entrance all the animals within it, leading them towards the tree and all of a sudden disappearing from eyes view.

* * *

**Im srry for uploading this so late Dx i got a writers block and i kinda still do....so chapter 4 will be late again Dx plz rate and review and i will try harder! :3 thank you for reading and have a nice day ^^**


	4. Questions? or no?

As Allen sat on his bed questions of all sorts were pounding against his head

"Why did Kanda try to kill that tree, why was it the only one inside that entire forest? What do I do now?!"

The only way Allen knew he could get the answers was through Kanda seeing that he once lived here but, how would he react if he brought up that topic? Kanda would probably kill him, seeing him these days however gave him another thought _maybe he might actually tell me, he has been acting strange these days, it's worth a shot._ Allen got up from the bed and started walking towards Kanda's room.

As he knocked on Kanda's door upon hearing no response he tried to open the door, surprisingly enough it wasn't locked. Allen took a look around and saw that Kanda's coat wasn't there. _He must have gone outside_. He walked past the front desk and went straight towards the forest but, passing the small stores surrounding the area he noticed a person with a black exorcist outfit walking and trying to avoid everyone he came in contact with. That has to be Kanda and if it isn't then I don't know who it can be. Walking towards the hooded figure he grabbed his shoulder,

"Hey, Kanda"

* * *

Once Kanda felt pressure on his right shoulder he turned around to come face to face with Allen.

"What do you want moyashi?" Replied Kanda as he brushed off Allen's arm.

"I want some answers" Was all Allen said before dragging Kanda off towards the forest. Passing by a lot of stores, most owners noticed how Allen was dragging Kanda and would try to get Allen to wear some clothes, some succeeded.

"What am i wearing?!" wailed Allen as he was dressed in a fine kimono made of red cloth carefully embroidered with white flower petals that seemed to fall out of the clothing, the sleeves were long and they had the same flowers but they had vines connecting them to each other.

"This is very suiting for you miss, it really matches your eyes and hair." Was all the shopkeeper would say with a smile,

"m-miss?" Stuttered a very surprised Allen as he realised that all of these shopkeepers thought he was a girl even after undressing him and forcing him to wear the outfits. "Kanda help me out here!" Allen said with a very cute pouting face as if he was a child all over again, and to his surprise, yet again, Kanda did help Allen, by **buying** the kimono.

"Why did you buy the kimono?!" cried a whining Allen as they headed back to the inn to drop off the clothing.

"no reason, its just a souvenir for Lenalee" Kanda replied looking at any direction other then Allen.

"your lying" Allen responded with a piercing glare, "you wont look me in the eyes, what is the true reason?"

"i already said, no reason" and with this last statement Kanda reached their rooms and threw the kimono to Allen's room and entered his own. Allen went back into his own and sat down on the bed again, _in the end i never got to ask him any of my questions._ Allen took a look beside him and noticed how the kimono was still there, picking it up he took a better look at it now that he wasn't wearing it._ Its very pretty._ Clutching the kimono he collapsed onto the bed_. But why for me?  


* * *

_

As Kanda threw his coat onto the rack he sat down on a chair cupping his face in his hands, _dammit, why did i buy that stupid outfit for that kid!, he should have known better then to walk through the towns like that!_ Blaming everything on Allen didn't seem to help him suppress his anger so he decided to head to the baths and cool down his head. Upon walking out the door he noticed that Allen's room door was open so he went over and took a closer look, the door slowly creaked open and inside was Allen, Lying on the bed sleeping soundly while still clutching the kimono. _He must like it more then he knows_. Walking closer to the sleeping boy Kanda sat down on the other side of the bed and took a closer look at the sleeping boy, he noticed how peaceful Allen seemed so Kanda decided to leave and head towards the bath house. As Kanda was exiting towards the door Allen slowly woke up,

"Hnn?, Kanda? is that you?" mumbled a still half asleep Allen who rubbed his eyes tiredly, "hey, when did i fall asleep!?"

"How am i suppose to know baka, i just came in" growled Kanda as he was clearly dissatisfied that Allen had woken up before he could leave undetected, "im going to the bath house if you need any help then come and get me." with this last statement Kanda closed the doors behind him.

"Why would i need any help from you bakanda!" Shouted Allen as he got up and ran towards the door locking it. _How long has he been in here?!, What will i do if he saw me do something embarassing!? _As more and more questions poured once again into Allen's head he collapsed and flushed a deep red that he couldnt seem to explain why he had even blushed.

* * *

**OMG!!! CHAPTER 4 IS UP XD**

**I'm sorry for the late updates lately, its just that i don't seem to have any ideas at the moment so bear with me, D: if you have any suggestions or somethings that you want to happen then rate and review and enter that comment in! lately I've been kinda sad that i only have 3 reviews so that sorta made me lose hope.... but for those who are reading this thank you for your time and i hope you look forward to chapter 5! bye for now (:**

**RATE AND REVIEW BUTTON SOMEWHERE AROUND HERE --- (i think)  
**


	5. Nice to meet you again

As the just sun rose from the horizon, Kanda sat up from his bed _time to train _he thought to himself as he got dressed.

"where is the furthest training grounds from the forest" Kanda demanded while glaring at the inn-keeper.

"just go through the small shops and keep going until you reach a large sycamore, turn left down the road and you will find this dojo meant for samurai's to train there."

When Kanda quickly strode towards the door he took a glance back feeling as if something inhuman was watching him, turning back around he ran towards the sycamore, went left, and found the dojo. Cautiously he entered to find it deserted and dusting meaning that no one had used this place in awhile, walking towards the closed windows he opened them and left the air from outside to come in and light up the gloomy dojo. Taking a deep breath be walked to the center of the dojo and took stance, beginning his training.

* * *

When the sun had risen Allen got up, still tired but wanting to get to the job as soon as possible. Upon getting ready and going to wake up Kanda he found the room empty with mugen and Kanda's jacket missing, seeing this Allen understood that Kanda had gotten up early and already went to do some training. Walking down the stairs he went up to the inn-keeper.

"good morning, i would like to ask if you saw a navy haired man with a sword walking out today?" Allen flashed a smile as he said this.

"oh, you mean him? yes, he asked me where a training dojo was so i gave him some instructions into the forest" the man replied.

"ok then, thank you for helping me then." with this Allen walked out of the doors and headed towards the forest.

when Allen left the doors the man grinned and started changing shape into that of a woman, picking up the phone she punched in a number.

"Tyki, he's heading your way, get ready." After saying this she hung up and disappeared from behind the front desk.

As Allen walked towards the forest he remembered the tree that sprouted pink flowers, the same tree that Kanda tried to kill. _What happened in Kanda's past?_ Shaking his head he had made a plan to not think of Kanda and how he reacted and to focus more on the mission, breaking into a run he went past the stores and past the dojo where Kanda was still training in.

* * *

Hearing running Kanda turned his head from his training to see Allen running towards the forest just a bit further then where he was at. _What is he running towards the forest for?, is it to see the tree again? damn idiot cant keep his curiosity away._ Walking out of the dojo he stared at the running boy. Thinking that he had enough training and that the idiot would get injured Kanda started following Allen at a steady pace without Allen noticing. While Kanda walked he felt the same inhuman presence that he felt before at the inn but this time it was slightly different as if something had changed. Upon entering the forest Kanda understood that the source of strange energy was emited from this forest, taking caution he unsheathed mugen and kept following the oblivious Allen.

* * *

The deeper Allen went the more he heard sounds behind him, not bothering to turn around thinking it would be some child that followed him, he re-thought the instructions _head into the forest and find a strange tree, close to it should be an empty area, he said he would be training there. _Allen walked into the clearing and saw a shadowed figure inside of the denser area of the forest. But something was off, Allen could sense something was wrong.

"Kanda?" Allen called out uncertainly.

"Welcome Allen, remember me?" responded a man who walked out of the shadows to reveal curly black hair with stigma's showing over dark tanned skin.

"Tyki, what are you doing here" replied Allen icily as he recapped the past of what had happened. The pain of his innocence throbbed as he remembered what had happened at that time.

"Of course to see you and I've come to finish off something I tried but could not succeed last time" Was all Tyki said before disappearing from Allen's view.

Allen turned around killing the "tease" as they swarmed towards him.

"Did you really think that was it?" Tyki said as he appeared behind Allen grinning like a maniac.

* * *

As Kanda watched from above a tree, seeing that Allen was about to be killed again seemed to make his blood boil, jumping out of the tree Kanda aimed for Tyki's arm while he was aiming for Allen. At the last second Kanda jumped down and tried to cut Tyki's arm off, as if seeing this would happen, Tyki jumped out of the way and dodged all of Kanda's attacks. Landing a few feet away from Kanda and Allen, Tyki took out a cigarette and lit it.

"I was looking for a time when Allen would be alone so i could kill him but it seems that plan is cancled, I'll let you have your fun for now but watch where you go, we just might do this again." and with this Tyki withdrew back into the shadowed and disappeared.

* * *

**......You all might have noticed my uploading pattern....i mean to make it once a week but it tends to end up as every "other" week. Some rates and reviews wouldn't hurt to keep my spirits up (: In June i'm going to be having exams so i might be a bit slower hope not by too much thought. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next....if its getting a bit boring tell me and i will try to make it better, my sense of humor is kinda bad considering what my friends say and i have never written a action story before either so this is a bit tricky, if you have anything to say just comment, it would be much appreciated (:**


End file.
